originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Online
Dragon Ball Online (Doragonbōru Onrain) (officially abbreviated as DBO) is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game being developed simultaneously in Japan and South Korea by NTL, set in the Dragon Ball universe, first introduced by the Dragon Ball Japanese manga in 1984. Dragon Ball Online takes place on Earth, 216 years after the events at the conclusion of the Dragon Ball manga series. A beta testing of Dragon Ball Online was initially announced to begin in South Korea, during the summer of 2007, though development was delayed by a year and it is was then scheduled to go live in Korea by the end of 2008, and in Japan in 2009 1. Further delays set in until April 2009 when closed beta testing began in South Korea[citation needed]. No North American release has been announced as of yet, though in a press conference held in South Korea on February 14th, 2008, NTL expressed interest in releasing the game to a worldwide audience.2 Series creator Akira Toriyama has a great deal of creative control over the project, both contributing to and supervising the story and art design, including character and location arrangements.3 It has been stated that Toriyama has been working on character designs for this project for the last five years. Story Dragon Ball Online is set in 1000 Age, exactly 216 years after Goku left the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai to train Uub in 784, at the end of Dragon Ball Z. During this period time, a number of notable events have occurred. Majin Buu created a wife named Booby, and they soon have a son, thus the start of the Majin race on Earth. The Namekians fled to Earth after Miira attacked and destroyed their planet. Many Humans have taken up advanced martial arts, and some have trained under Krillin's Turtle school, Tien Shinhan's Crane school (Made popular due to Gohan's book explaining ki control), or Goten and Trunk's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School. What appear to be Yardratsin the Southern Galaxy have arrived, and most recently, a gulf forming in time.5 The conflict in the story behind Dragon Ball Online is fueled by a villain known as Miira, who has also enlisted remnants of Frieza's World Trade Organization and a Human faction known as the Red Pants Army. The motives of Miira revolve around obtaining the DNA of Goku, and hopes to achieve his greatest goals through time travel and mind control. Mind controlled victims of Miira are characterized by a green gem placed on their forehead, and their minions range anywhere from cyborgs to mind-controlled Great Apes. Trunks (it isn't known whether this depiction is based off the future or present version; giving his mastery of swordsmanship and use of the Burning Attack, it is assumed Future Trunks) learns of the threat and becomes the Time Patrol, encouraging the player - a warrior himself/herself from another timeline to help stop the threat. A character that closely resembles Emperor Pilaf, currently referred to as ''Time Traveler Pilaf ''by fans is speculated to be a secondary antagonist. It is important to note that Dragon Ball Online ignores the events of Dragon Ball GT (so that players can collect Dragon Balls without worrying about negative energy, and even appears to contradict some aspects of the anime (for example, the Yardrats, who did not appear in the manga, look completely different in DBO than they did in the Dragon Ball Z anime). Category:Online